mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/Rockstars!AU Dialouge
Will be constantly added to/updated as I think of more stuff. Dialogue One: Coaxed Rainbow Dash sighed. It wasn’t easy being her sometimes- a traveling artist, a mother, and an amputee- yet none of it ever stopped her from trying. But this time in particular, she felt especially stressed but she couldn’t quite place what it was from. Perhaps it was from the anticipated job in Las Pegasus? Or maybe it was because of Scootaloo’s newfound flight disability? It could’ve been... “Mom!” a voice called suddenly, attracting the attention of her adoptive mother. The rainbow-maned Pegasus turned around slowly to face the little orange pony. “Hey, Scoot. You alright? Mama’s kinda busy right now.” she said wearily. “‘M fine,” she said nonchalantly. “But Aunt Pinkie’s downstairs. She wants to talk to you.” Rainbow looked down at Scootaloo, magenta eyes filled with a questioning presence. “I let her in. Now come on, she won’t wait forever!” the tiny Pegasus tugged on her mother’s sleeve as she impatiently tugged Dash towards the cloud-made stairs. Rainbow chuckled and followed suit. ~~ “So what’s up, Pinks? Can I help you with anything?” Rainbow asked as she finished pouring the earth pony a fresh cup of hot chocolate. Pinkie nodded in thanks, picking up Scootaloo and placing her on her lap. “I’m absolutely fine, never better. But it’s you I’m worried about, Dashie,” Pinkie said. Rainbow met the earth pony’s gaze, puzzled, which Pinkie took as a signal to elaborate. “I heard you’ve been stressed lately, Scoot told me so. So I took it upon myself to help you out!” Pinkie dug suddenly into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets, placing them on the table in front of the blue Pegasus. “Raimbow Prism Dash, you will accompany me, Pinkamena Diane Pie, to this weekend’s Heart Attack Pack rock concert!” Rainbow, who had paused to take a sip of her sparkling water, spat out her drink. “W-what? Pinkie, I can’t take a break, especially this weekend! I’ve got my art gallery on Saturday, and the WonderBolts fundraiser Sunday!” the Pegasus said, running a hoof nervously through her multi-colored mane, as she began to pace back and forth. Pinkie simply sighed and shook her head. “Dashie, I’ve got all that covered for you! The concert is late Saturday night, and the WondeBolts thingy doesn’t start ‘till four! I made it just so you could go with me.” The earth pony said smugly. Rainbow, knowing all too well she’d been outsmarted, bit her lip, desperate to come up with another valid excuse. Her eyes suddenly landed on Scootaloo, the little filly preoccupied with her phone. “What about Scoot? I don’t have anyone to watch her.” Rainbow stated almost too quickly. “Rarity said she’d watch her. I heard she gets along well with her sister, Sweetie Belle.” Rainbow’s eye twitched involuntarily as Pinkie’s smirk only seemed widen. She’d won, and Dash knew it. There was nothing she could do to get out of this. “Fine. I’ll be at your place at seven.” “Six-thirty,” Pinkie corrected. “I already bought the tickets. And be sure to wear everything black! And maybe put in a couple earrings, black lipstick...Ooo! Ooo! And maybe you should dye your mane black-!” Pinkie suddenly let out a small squeak as Rainbow whipped her head around and stared menacingly into her friend’s blue eyes. “''Hell fucking no.''” “R-right. Anyways, I best be going! Derpy can’t run the shop alone forever!” And with that, Pinkie was off, leaving Rainbow to think over excessively, and Scootaloo to watch her mom in confusion. -Part Two coming soon!- Category:Blog posts